Blue Trailer
by ND2014
Summary: One-Shot. A trailer in the style of the previous Red, White, Black, and Yellow Trailers meant to advertise the upcoming story, RWBY: The Wild Hunt. Like the other trailers, we introduce a very important character on his own path as a Huntsman. Enjoy, everyone.


**A.N:** Hey everyone, ND2014 here. This is a little project I've been cooking up with writing partner-in-crime Ryūzaki 007 as a side-project to my multiple-anime crossover fic that's still ongoing at the moment. In the style of the Red, White, Black, and Yellow Trailers, I present to you the Blue Trailer, a prologue to the upcoming _RWBY: The Wild Hunt_. Much like the actual trailers, this will introduce a very important character to the story. This will also be a celebration for Volume 4 finally beginning, and holy crap I'm already pumped for the rest of it. At what point this is set will be explained in the actual trailer. I hope everyone enjoys.

 **RWBY: The Wild Hunt**

 **Blue Trailer**

The Kingdom of Mistral truly could be described as a dark, swampy place. However, it was also home to the Mistral Trade Route, which was considered a symbol of economic prosperity for the Four Kingdoms. However, one could say that this economic prosperity came with a price. That price being those who want a slice of said prosperity through less-than-legal means.

Such men included one Don Antonio Corleone, one of the most powerful criminals in the Kingdom of Remnant. Whereas Roman Torchwick was the most powerful criminal in Vale, Corleone's power extended to the other three kingdoms, even Atlas, who's increased police presence in comparison to the other kingdoms should make the criminal element minimum.

However, Corleone's main base of operation was in Mistral. It made sense to those who understood the criminal mind. A swamp gave one plenty of places to hide after all. Combine that with the fact that Mistral's criminal element in general tends to be pretty high in comparison to the other kingdoms along with the fact that with the monsters known as Grimm running around, making it impossible to effectively investigate certain areas, and men like Corleone would be nearly impossible to bring down.

At the end of one of these swamps was a waterfall. Below this tall waterfall was a large creek. Around this creek was one of Corleone's many bases for storing certain supplies. The chosen supply for today: Dust, the main source of energy in the world that is known as Remnant.

This place they were currently in doubled as a storage warehouse for Dust they stole from various manufacturers from all over Mistral. First they were stolen, then they were stored, and then once an appropriate amount was gathered, they were sold off to the highest bidder. That was how Corleone did business, and business was good

Henchmen that were a part of Corleone's gang, as evidenced by their pinstripe suits, were running around carrying supplies while a lanky man with a weasel-like face barked out orders. His weapon, a Thompson machine gun with a machete below it was strapped to his back. He did not look happy with his men.

"Come on you lazy bums!" He yelled in a thick accent. "Move faster, will you? The Don wants this Dust shipped out by tomorrow and we're way behind schedule! Make sure we've got the exact number it says on the order, you hear? You know how the Don is!"

This man was Vito Capone, the second in command of the Don and someone who hated falling behind schedule. The only reason he did not go on a rampage over his boys falling behind schedule right now was because of how much the Don was stressing the importance of this particular job. In other words, they needed all the men they could get to make sure the job was done and the job was done right.

It still did not change the fact that Capone was furious with how far they had fallen behind schedule. At this rate, they would be lucky to ship the Dust out by tomorrow. Hell, they would probably be cutting it close if they did.

These buffoons were not getting paid for this, no matter how much they begged otherwise. And if they would not drop the issue? A volley of bullets or a stabbing from his weapon always shut them up. Always worked in the past and there was no sign of it changing any time soon.

What Capone failed to realize was that in his desperation to speed up production in this particular project, he had left the swamp completely unguarded. He had not given it much thought because his boys were all armed to the teeth (this was a very well-funded criminal organization) and so he felt that if a Grimm or two did come after them, they could take care of it.

However, Capone would soon find that the Grimm would be the least of his worries tonight, as evidenced by the figure who was approaching the edge of the waterfall.

The one who approached the edge of the waterfall was a young man of about eighteen years old. He had dark hair with cold blue eyes and had most of his body covered in a hoodless blue cloak.

"So this is where they were all hiding out." He mused to himself as he reached into his cloak. "I guess the guy wasn't lying after all."

His hand found what he was seeking. "Of course, when you break someone's legs and then threaten to slit their throat, they're usually pretty honest afterwards." He noted.

Steel met the wood of a scabbard as a katana appeared from the blue cloak. The already cold blue eyes of the young man seemed to grow colder as he gazed down at the criminals before him. He then gazed up at the sky. "The moon is very nice tonight." He mused as he gazed at the shattered rock with a somewhat serene gaze.

The young man then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Time to hunt." He said to himself as he leapt from his place on the ground and into the sky.

Then, within seconds, the young man landed gracefully on the ground behind two goons, catching their attention. "Who the…" One began, only to be cut off as both goons were cut down by the katana of the assailant.

The other goons noticed this and yelled in horror. "A Huntsman!" One shouted.

Capone narrowed his eyes in anger. "Well don't just stand there, shoot him down!"

The soldiers all took out what looked like Thompson machine guns and took aim. The Huntsman looked around with a bored expression on his face. "That's probably not a good idea you know." He pointed out in an emotionless tone to those who surrounded him. "I may not shoot myself, but I do know that shooting in a circle is usually a pretty dumb idea."

"Shut it, Huntsman you've got nowhere to run!" Capone yelled. "Fire!"

"I warned you." The Huntsman muttered as he leapt into the air and avoided the first volley of bullets.

The goons that served Capone started scrambling to avoid their own attacks, only for some to be shot down.

"He moved so fast!"

"That's what a Huntsman's capable of?! We don't stand a chance!"

"Shut it already!" Capone yelled. "We outnumber him at least a hundred to one. Just kill him!"

The Huntsman landed on the ground and sighed as another bunch lined up to shoot him. He looked over his shoulder to see that no one was behind him this time. "Nice to see they learn from their mistakes at least."

"Or, maybe not so much."

"Shoot him down!" Capone ordered.

The young Huntsman responded by placing his index finger inside a ring that was at the hilt of his katana. He then twirled the katana in front of him at incredible speeds, blocking the bullets in front of him.

Capone watched in horror as the bullets fell harmlessly. "Just great," he snarled, "alright if bullets won't work then we'll just beat the brat to death! Melee weapons out!"

The goons responded by charging the Huntsman with various bats and knives. The Huntsman readied his katana. "Let's get this over with."

When the first goon reached him, he raised his metal bat in the air and swung it at the young Huntsman's skull. The Huntsman sidestepped and pivoted his foot around the goon and slashed him across the back, causing him to collapse forward.

Two more attacked him together. One swung his bat at his face while the other at his legs. The Huntsman simply responded by leaping up sideways and threading the needle, so to speak. When he landed, he swept the right of the one to his left and stabbed the leg of the other. He then delivered a quick uppercut to the one he had stabbed and then stabbed the shoulder of the one who's leg he had swept, incapacitating him.

He then noticed a goon try to stab him with a long knife. He responded by holding his katana out in front of him with the flat side facing the blade, stopping it dead in its tracks. He then used his free hand to grab the arm of another attacker and threw him into a third. Not forgetting about the one with the knife, he pushed his katana forward, forcing the knife-wielder off balance. He then delivered a vertical swing that quickly cut down knife-wielder.

"And that is why you don't bring a knife to a sword-fight." The Huntsman said derisively.

"Ha!" A goon aimed at his face with a bat, only for the bat to be stopped dead by the bare hand of the Huntsman.

"What the…these bats should be able to break through Aura easily." The goon said in disbelief. "Especially when combined with our own Aura."

The Huntsman shrugged. "I guess my Aura's just that much stronger than yours. Want some proof?" He said before puling the bat forward, sending the goon's skull into his, knocking him out.

Capone watched in horror as this young Huntsman took down his small army piece by piece. _What is happening?_ He wondered. _The Don's men are hands down the baddest, meanest, toughest bunch in the Four Kingdoms and this kid's tearing us apart like we're a bunch of brats! He's beating us to a freaking pulp!_

"Now than," the Huntsman thought so little of them, that he saw fit to hold a conversation with them in the middle of the fight, "where is Don Antonio Corleone? I wish to talk to him about his recent business ventures."

Capone's eyes widened. _This kid's after the Don. What is he even going to do when he realizes…_

"You brat! The Don ain't here!" A goon yelled.

The Huntsman's eyes widened in slight surprise before delivering a casual kick to the face to the speaker. "Is that so?" He asked. "Someone want to confirm that for me? I don't like liars."

"It's true, he's not here!" A second goon spoke up.

"Can you tell me where to find him?"

"Are you kidding? No one knows the Don's location half the time!" The second goon spoke up.

 _Not entirely true._ Capone thought to himself. _I do. We keep the peons in the dark about the Don's location to keep him safe and to encourage them to work harder under the threat that the Don could show up at any time, considering what he's like._

The Huntsman frowned. "So the Don's really not here, huh?"

"No he ain't! You came here for nothing except for a beating!" A third goon yelled as a circle of goons charged the Huntsman.

The Huntsman dug his katana into the ground and then grabbed onto the hilt and flung himself sideways, using the momentum to carry himself around the blade like a windmill and kicking entire circle of goons in the process.

"I wouldn't say I came here for nothing." The Huntsman shrugged. "Weakening your forces in any way I can is always a plus."

"Having said that, I did come here hoping to take down the Don. Considering how important this smuggling shipment was from the information I had gathered, I had honestly expected him to oversee this shipment. I guess I was wrong."

"Cut off the head of a King Taijitu and the body dies after all." The Huntsman pointed out. "Sure, my main goal is to put a stop to this shipment of yours, but I'd prefer uprooting this gang of yours altogether if I can."

"I guess I better wrap this up if that's the case." With that, the young Huntsman took his katana out of the ground.

Before anyone could react, the young man leapt into the air and pointed the palm of his free hand at the remaining goons. "Enjoy a light dose of my Semblance."

With that, the Huntsman fired several balls of fire at the crowd of goons. "Oh no!" One yelled as the flames exploded all around them, sending them all flying.

Capone was the only one who had avoided the attack. His eyes widened in shock at the destruction in front of him. He then got a good look at the fire. "Black flames?" He could not believe what he was seeing. "What the hell kind of a Semblance is that?"

"Who the hell is this kid? I've heard Huntsmen are powerful, but…"

The young man emerged from the flames, brandishing his katana. He glared coldly at Capone.

"You're Vito Capone, right?" He inquired. "The guy I interrogated did tell me that you would be supervising this for sure."

"Uh, yeah, I am Capone." The criminal responded, brandishing his machine gun-machete at the young Huntsman. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll back off, kid! I'm in a league of my own compared to those losers!"

The Huntsman frowned. "I trudged through a _swamp_ to get to this campsite of yours. I'm not going to back down now."

"Then die!" Capone yelled as he fired bullets laced with fire Dust from his machine gun.

The Huntsman responded by charging Capone, swinging his katana wildly at impressive speeds, blocking the bullets with ease, much to Capone's horror.

"Aww crap." He muttered as he switched over to the machete part of his weapon, ready for a melee fight with the Huntsman.

He raised his machete in front of his face, blocking the Huntsman's first attack. Here, Capone got a good look at the Huntsman's cold and emotionless gaze. This kid was no stranger to battles like these, and he had no issue with taking Capone's life if he had to.

"You're not getting the best of me!" Capone yelled as he swung his blade against the Huntsman's katana, keeping his hand on the trigger of his machine gun, waiting for a clear shot.

The Huntsman was frowning inwardly in boredom. He had fought against _plenty_ of people who were beyond this guy. This was not even fun. In fact, if it were not for the fact that this guy was a filthy criminal who terrorized innocent people, he would honestly feel bad about how overmatched this guy was.

 _I really should wrap this up._ He thought to himself.

Capone then managed to get a clear shot; right at the Huntsman's face. "I've got you!" He yelled, pulling the trigger.

The Huntsman did not even blink as the machine gun let out a rat-tat-tat-tat-tat, the telltale signs of bullets coming right at him. However, much to Capone's horror, the bullets bounced right off.

"Huh?!"

The Huntsman raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you forget about Aura?" He inquired. "Or did you honestly think that you could break through the Aura of someone who mopped the floor with your entire gang?"

"Either way, you're not that smart, are you?"

Capone then snapped as he prepared his Semblance, an ability to use his Aura to break anything that he refers to as Shatter.

"Take this!" Capone yelled swinging his machete furiously.

 _If he takes the hit, I'll shatter his Aura and him with it. If he blocks it, I'll shatter his sword. I win either way!_ Capone thought with glee.

The Huntsman raised his katana over his head and blocked the machete, much to Capone's glee. _Now break!_

However, much to Capone's shock, the sword did not shatter. "What?"

"Huh…did you just try to destroy my sword?" The Huntsman wondered absentmindedly.

Capone stumbled backwards in fear. "How…how are you so much stronger than me?!" He demanded.

The Huntsman shrugged. "I guess if you want to put it in layman's terms, it really comes down to a simple numbers game." He responded. "Get to a certain level, and you're pretty much untouchable to everyone except those who are at or beyond that level."

"It certainly helps that I've been trained by the best though." The Huntsman added.

The Huntsman then placed his hand on the flat end of his katana. "But, enough about why I'm better than you." He said. "I think it's time we end this."

Capone was frozen in fear. "Now, fully unsheathe." The Huntsman said lowly as he ran his hand on the blade's flat end.

Capone watched in horror as the blade caught fire. They were the same black flames he had used to wipe out the rest of his men. He then raised his katana above his head. "Goodbye." The Huntsman said nonchalantly as he swung downwards, sending a a line of black flames towards Capone.

"Oh crap!" Capone yelled as he was enveloped by the flames.

An explosion rocked the swamp. If one was in the vicinity, they would see a spike of black flames reaching into the sky.

Knowing that Capone was beaten, the Huntsman sheathed his now-flameless katana back into the scabbard in his cloak. "Well, that was a thing." He muttered to himself as the charred and beaten body of Capone fell to the ground.

The Huntsman was surprised to see Capone still alive. "You increased your Aura's defense to its maximum to survive that attack." He realized before adding. "Quick thinking, but considering your current state, I don't think surviving was necessarily smart."

The Huntsman casually strode past Capone. "I guess my only regret is that I didn't keep you in a condition to answer questions, like where all your information on this shipment is. But, I guess since I don't have anywhere to be, it really doesn't matter."

With that the Huntsman started walking around the worksite, ignoring the groans of pain of the goons he had taken out. "I really hope that last attack didn't destroy this guy's living quarters in this base of their's. I may have actually gone overboard here."

The Huntsman went inside tent after tent, only to find Dust of different varieties. He then eventually came across a place that was a bit more neatly set up then the other tents and also seemed to be set up like a living quarters. The kind of living quarters that had enough tech to do your own hacking if you wanted to. Or at least store tons of data on illegal business activities.

"Jackpot." The Huntsman muttered as he went on the large computer in front of him.

Almost immediately, the Huntsman was confronted with a prompt asking for a password. He frowned. "Well, this is annoying." He muttered. "Now I really wish I had left that guy in a condition to be interrogated."

"Now, I need to move fast, that fight might've attracted the Grimm to clean up the mess." He realized as he took out his scroll, a piece of communication technology in Remnant.

However, this Huntsman's scroll had a very special feature. It can descramble passwords when it's hooked up to devices. He quickly took the required plug and connected the scroll to the required port. Within seconds, the password was revealed to him, and it made him frown in annoyance.

"The password was 'password'? Seriously? That Capone really was an idiot."

"Now than," the Huntsman went to work on the computer, "what secrets do you hold, computer?"

He quickly scrolled through the information on the computer, and within minutes, he came across what he was looking for. "Journal entries on the latest business transactions." He found. "Excellent."

"The Don is now demanding that we take a very specific amount of Dust. I have to admit, even I'm uncomfortable with stealing this much. It's enough Dust for an army. When I ask the Don if we're using this to expand into Vale to get a complete monopoly on crime in the 4 Kingdoms, he tells me that all this Dust is being sold. I don't know who would want enough Dust for an army, but they are obviously paying well for the Don to agree with this. He's usually cautious enough to stay out of politics."

"Enough Dust for an army, huh? Either they've got more bases like this in Mistral, or they've got similar activities going on in Vacuo and Atlas."

"But what I'm more worried about is who this buyer is. It can't be the people Qrow's keeping an eye on. If that were the case, they'd be using that Torchwick fellow for the job." The Huntsman said before reading another entry.

"I finally met with some of these buyers that the Don was talking about. They kept their identities hidden for the whole thing, and boy was that annoying. It really spooked the boys, but when I contacted the Don, he confirmed that they were the buyers. More specifically, these two guys in particular acted as the liaisons between him and the buyers. One guy, who was a real monster of a man told me they were here to inspect our activities to make sure we were actually doing the job we were paid to do. Apparently, the Don received an advance that he did not tell me about, gonna look into that when this is all done. I didn't argue with them and showed them that we were indeed working. They soon left before telling us to gather more Dust. I wasn't going to argue with that, either. Those guys freaked me out. I mean, who the hell wears masks with numbers on the foreheads?"

This caught the Huntsman's attention. "Masks with numbers on them? There's no doubt than, the Organization really is involved with the criminal underworld."

"And the fact that they're gathering this much Dust can only mean one thing…"

The Huntsman was cut off from his musings when his scroll started to ring. He was annoyed with being cut off from his thoughts, but then got a look at the caller ID and calmed down. He took his phone out of the chord and then put what appeared to be a flash drive to download the information from the computer.

The Huntsman then answered his scroll and addressed the person calling him. "Good evening, Professor Ozpin." He said.

"And good evening to you as well, Hansel." The famous headmaster of Beacon responded. "It's good to hear your voice again. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry for going dark awhile back. I had recently found a lead that I had to follow without any distractions. I promise I had fully intended to contact you once I was done chasing this lead." The now-named Hansel said. "And luckily for you, I have. I've put a stop to a Dust smuggling operation that Corleone was involved with. Their operations have been set back for the time being."

"It's fine, my boy, you know I trust you to make the right call." Ozpin said dismissively. "Was your search fruitful?"

"I wish it wasn't." Hansel admitted. "It's just as I feared. The Organization has indeed become involved with the criminal underworld. The incidents I've investigated all over the kingdoms outside of Vale were not isolated incidents. Corleone's men are gathering supplies for the Organization for some reason."

Ozpin hummed in acknowledgement. "This is disturbing news." He responded. "The Queen and her pawns are one thing, but I had honestly hoped that this Organization you are so concerned with would've kept themselves hidden for a bit longer. What do they have to gain from emerging now, I wonder?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew, Professor." Hansel said. "After you trusted me to go out on my own after completing my training, I had hoped that a few years later I would have something worthwhile to report back to you. Instead, I've got nothing beyond the Organization's recent involvement in the criminal underworld…and _that_ lab in Vacuo."

Ozpin hummed in acknowledgement once more. "Indeed, the very lab that put you in conflict with the Organization in the first place."

"I must admit, even I did not think too much of them at first." Ozpin said. "And that is most likely because of my concerns with the Queen. This Organization you've been tracking merely appeared to be a small-time terrorist organization with relevance only in Mistral. However, your findings while on… _her_ trail have shown me otherwise. Their timing could not have been any worse too, with the Queen making her move."

This caught Hansel's attention. "I had heard some things," he admitted, "is it really that bad in Vale, Sir?"

"I'm afraid so, Hansel." Ozpin said. "Things are tense. The Fall Maiden is dying, Grimm activity is increasing, and the people are scared because James has his entire fleet guarding Vale."

Ozpin was of course referring to Atlas General James Ironwood. The mentioning of him made Hansel frown. He never did like Ironwood. Inviting him into the professor's inner circle was one of the few things he ever disagreed with Ozpin. Other than that, Hansel was unwaveringly loyal to Ozpin. "And to top it all off, I am absolutely certain that our enemy has already infiltrated the city, if the recent incidents are of any indication."

"I see," Hansel took note of the flash drive, which was nearing a hundred percent completion, "just do what you can, Professor, I'm sure someone like you can put a stop to it."

Ozpin chuckled humorlessly. "My boy, what have I always told you." He said. "Victory can never be achieved singlehandedly. There may be times when we must stand on our own, but in the end, we truly win when we stand together."

"I am but one man, a man who has made so many mistakes in life already. I'm afraid even I can't stop this on my own."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Professor." Hansel said, somewhat annoyed with the man's humility. "You are the greatest, wisest and most powerful Huntsman in history. None come close to surpassing you, not even me."

Ozpin kept chuckling. "I cannot be the greatest forever, Hansel. Someone must take that role from me eventually."

Hansel sighed. Ozpin then spoke up again. "Although I am glad you brought up the recent incidents in Beacon." Ozpin said. "That's the reason I called you."

Hansel raised an eyebrow at Ozpin's words. He was not prepared for the bombshell Ozpin dropped on him. "I'm recalling you from the field, Hansel. You are to return to Beacon as soon as possible."

"What?!" Hansel yelled. "Professor Ozpin, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

Hansel took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "Sir, I've served you loyally for a year now. You and Glynda took me in and trained me to be the best Huntsman I could be. I've followed your orders without question. But you can't just recall me from the field! Not when I have such a warm trail on the Organization and…and…"

"Her?"

"Y-yes, her." Hansel said, now somewhat nervous. "Please, Sir, you can't recall me from the field. Not yet."

"I understand how you feel, my boy." Ozpin reassured him. "But I promise you, I wouldn't do this if I did not feel this would be most beneficial."

"Sir, you've acknowledged the Organization's rising threat." Hansel pointed out. "I can't just leave them be with that in mind."

"I know what I said." Ozpin responded. "But I need you back at Beacon."

"I can help you more out in the field." Hansel pointed out to his superior. "Much more than I can in Beacon."

"I'm afraid the situation has changed, Hansel." Ozpin said softly. "As of right now, you are of more help to me in Beacon."

Hansel's eyes widened at Ozpin's tone. He immediately realized that there was something up. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Hansel sighed. "Alright," he said, "what do you need me to do in Beacon?"

"I'm going to prepare the necessary paperwork for what I have in mind." Ozpin said. "Congratulations, my boy, you are now officially a professor of combat and survival in Beacon Academy."

"Say what?!" Hansel yelled. "I thought I would be taking out these infiltrators you're so concerned about."

"You will once you get back, but that's not the only reason why I want you back in Beacon." Ozpin told him.

"Sir, I am not a teacher."

"You will be as soon as you return to Beacon." Ozpin responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That is not the point!" Hansel yelled. "And isn't Glynda the combat instructor?"

"With the way things are, I fear that my students may need a different curriculum to prepare them for the dangers that lie ahead." Ozpin grimly admitted. "You and Qrow are the only ones who have been out in the field recently to the point where I can trust you to teach my students about the dangers they face in this world."

"Isn't Qrow a teacher at that prep school, Signal?"

"He is, but Qrow is someone I can't afford to keep out of the field for too long. I know how you feel about the Organization, Hansel, but right now the Queen is the greater threat that needs to be dealt with."

Hansel sighed, well aware of how wary Ozpin was of the Queen. "There's another reason why I need you teaching them and not Qrow." Ozpin explained.

"And what is that?"

"We're transferring the remainder of the Fall Maiden's powers to a new candidate." Ozpin revealed. "I want you to keep an eye on her development should she accept it."

"A new Fall Maiden, huh?" Hansel nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You want someone strong enough to force her to draw out those powers of hers. I'm the accelerator for her powers, right?"

"Indeed," Ozpin said, "it's not just our prospective Fall Maiden, however."

"Oh? Who else is it?"

Ozpin paused for a moment before responding. "There's a young warrior with silver-eyes who is a first year at Beacon. I'm almost certain that she has the power of legend."

This caught Hansel's attention. "A silver-eyed warrior? This legend again, Professor?"

"It's not a legend, Hansel. This girl is special, just like those before her. I want you to monitor her development as well and see if you can draw her power out of her."

Hansel sighed. "What do you intend to do with these two?" He inquired.

"I am loathed to say it," Ozpin admitted, "but their only fate now is to become our trump cards against the Queen, and perhaps this Organization should they become a threat to all of Remnant."

Hansel nodded, knowing that he could only respond in one way. "Alright than," he said, "I'll head on back to Beacon."

"Thank you Hansel." Ozpin said. "When do you expect to be back."

Hansel then heard the sounds of howling and growling, the telltale signs of the Grimm arriving at the site. "Most likely by the singles round of the Vytal Festival. Will that suffice?"

"Considering your current location, that would be most preferable." Ozpin responded.

Hansel grabbed the finished flash drive and pocketed it and then unsheathed his katana and walked outside of the camp. He then saw the Grimm tearing the place apart.

The young Huntsman smirked slightly. "Yeah, definitely by the singles round." He said as he hung up.

 **A.N:** And there you have it. Here we are introduced to the cold but dedicated swordsman, Hansel, who is on the trail of a certain organization independent of Salem and her own faction. However, when Ozpin calls, Hansel loyally answers. As you can see, this is set around Volume 3. How things proceed from here will be revealed as I work on finishing up the Bleach project I am trying to get through. I hope everyone enjoyed the trailer. I'll see you all when Ryūzaki and I finally get started on _RWBY: The Wild Hunt_.


End file.
